Athletes who participate in sports played on smooth hard surfaces such as basketball, volley ball, handball, squash or racquetball courts may improve their traction by periodically wiping, cleaning, drying, and/or slightly moistening their shoe soles. For example, dust and other debris may accumulate on shoe soles during the course of play and decrease the coefficient of friction between the shoe soles and the court surface. To increase traction or decrease the coefficient of friction between the shoe soles by removing the dust and debris, drying, and or moistening, athletes typically wipe their shoes on a towel between playing periods. During playing periods there is seldom time to exit the court and wipe one's shoe soles.
What is needed is a sole wipe that provides one actively engaged in a sporting event the ability to wipe soles of their shoes while remaining active in the sporting event.